


Obstination

by Daiky



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiky/pseuds/Daiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après s’être fait larguer le jour de son mariage, Hope accepte de retourner avec sa sœur à La Push. Mais lorsque ses anciens démons la rattrapent, garder secrète sa véritable nature n’en est que plus compliqué, surtout quand certains loups s’en mêlent… Seth/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Samedi 2 mai 2015, Berkeley_

– Et les enfants, tu y as pensé ? lançai-je vivement, prise d’une inspiration subite.

Mon regard se portait au loin, sur la ville où des trombes d’eau se déversaient des nuages. _Il_ avait bien choisi son jour, le ciel était couvert, sans un rayon de soleil. J’esquissai un rictus tandis que ma sœur soupirait une fois de plus.

– Ethan et Jillian seront ravis d’avoir leur tante à la maison, contra-t-elle encore, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle savait que j’étais à court d’arguments, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à accepter sa proposition. Je ne me sentais déjà pas capable de la regarder en face, cette humiliation qu’ _il_ m’avait fait subir était trop récente.

– Allez, Hope, reprit-elle après un instant de silence. Ça te changera les idées. En plus, tu pourras m’aider à la maison et t’occuper des enfants. Tu sais que j’ai des horaires impossibles ces temps-ci parce que Marge a pris sa retraite. Ça m’arrangerait même, tu vois.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, Jewell savait exactement quoi me dire pour me convaincre. Que c’était énervant ! Enfin, peut-être que je pourrais accepter. Après tout, à cause de _lui_ , ma vie actuelle venait de partir en lambeaux… Mes yeux s’attardèrent sur le bas de ma robe et je refermais rageusement mes doigts sur la soie blanche bordée de dentelle tout en grimaçant. Je haïssais ce vêtement à présent. Maze dut voir mon mouvement parce qu’il s’approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule. Sa présence m’apaisait, tout comme celle de ma sœur. Avec eux deux, j’avais l’impression de ne plus être seule.

– Hopy, commença Maze d’une voix douce. Va enlever cette robe et on t’aidera à la réduire en morceaux. Ensuite, tu donneras ta réponse à ta sœur, d’accord ?

Je levais la tête vers lui, ses iris pâles me dévisageaient avec chaleur et il esquissa un sourire rassurant. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, son idée me plaisait bien. Alors que je passais derrière le paravent pour ôter cette monstruosité, les arguments de Jewell me revinrent en mémoire. Oui, revenir à La Push pouvait être une bonne chose. Cela faisait presque quinze ans que je n’y avais pas remis les pieds. Oui, peut-être…

Lorsque je finis de me changer et revins vers Jewell et Maze, ma robe à la main, mon meilleur ami me tendit un ciseau. La fraicheur du métal sur mes doigts me rappelait _sa_ propre froideur. _Il_ était parti, oubliant toutes les promesses qu’ _il_ m’avait faites, m’abandonnant pour toujours. C’était dans _sa_ lettre, celle qu’ _il_ avait eu l’obligeance de me faire parvenir, une demi-heure avant la cérémonie. Comme je le haïssais à cet instant !

Le premier coup de ciseau me fit un bien fou et je regardai avec une satisfaction intense le tissu se déchirer sous la lame. Mes gestes se firent plus affirmés, plus rapides, et la seule chose que je souhaitai à cet instant précis était de réduire à néant tout ce qui me faisait penser à _lui_. À ce monstre qui m’avait séduite, me promettant mille choses avant de disparaître soudainement, comme si je n’avais jamais eu d’importance à ses yeux. C’était peut-être le cas. _Il_ était tellement âgé, solitaire. Mais moi, je l’aimais ! Ou plutôt, je l’avais aimé. À présent... À présent, l’aversion que j’avais eue pour lui à notre première rencontre refaisait surface, plus intense encore. Et, foi de Hope Harper, s’il recroisait mon chemin, j’enverrais balader tous mes principes de non-violence pour lui arracher la tête et les membres avant d’y mettre le feu !

Car il fallait bien ça pour tuer l’un de ces enfoirés de vampires !

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Une semaine était passée avant que je n’arrive à La Push par un dimanche particulièrement pluvieux. Pourquoi j’avais accepté de revenir déjà ? Non, parce que la forêt, la plage, le calme, c’était exactement ce qu’il me fallait. Mais ici, j’avais tout intérêt à faire attention à ce que je faisais. Le moindre regard me scrutait, se demandant pourquoi j’étais de retour après toutes ces années d’absence. Les commérages ne m’avaient pas manqué… C’était ce que je n’aimais pas ici, la réserve était tellement petite que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que toute La Push soit au courant ! Et ça m’énervait déjà…

J’avais tout claqué. Ma vie à Berkeley, mon superbe appartement au centre-ville que je partageais avec _lui_ , mes affaires, mes pseudo-amis…, j’avais tout laissé. Je travaillais à domicile de toute manière et Maze savait où me trouver lorsque j’aurais besoin de lui pour mon prochain livre. C’était mon seul véritable ami là-bas et je savais qu’il ne tarderait pas à venir me rendre visite. J’avais donc embarqué certaines de mes affaires dans ma voiture, avec mon fidèle Aki. Au moins lui ne me décevrait jamais !

J’étais d’ailleurs en train de me promener avec lui sur la plage et, en tout bon husky qui se respectait, il courait depuis près d’une heure sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue. Moi, j’étais épuisée. Tout ce déménagement, ces papiers à remplir, ces choses à vendre… Je n’étais pas partie de Berkeley depuis que j’y avais fait mes études de littératures. Ça m’avait bien plu à l’époque – changeant du climat maussade de La Push ou de Seattle – et je n’avais pas bougé depuis, même pour les vacances. Pourtant, en revenant ici, je me rendais compte à quel point ça m’avait manqué. Comment avais-je pu en rester éloignée si longtemps ?

Je baissais la tête, ayant clairement la réponse à cette question. Après ce qui était arrivé pendant ma première année à l’université, j’avais essayé d’enfouir mes origines au plus profond de moi. Ça avait été une réussite, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Maintenant, de retour aux sources, j’avais tout intérêt à prendre garde à ce que personne ne découvre ce que je cachais depuis lors.

Mes pensées s’égarèrent sur les personnes que je n’avais pas vues depuis quatorze ans. Je connaissais une bonne partie des habitants de la réserve et je m’en souvenais encore très bien, mais ma famille me manquait vraiment : mon grand-père, ma tante Joy et mon cousin Quil, qui avait à peine onze ans quand je l’avais vu pour la dernière fois.

Après la mort de nos parents dans un accident de voiture, Jewell et moi étions parties vivre chez notre autre tante à Seattle. Nous revenions souvent à La Push et je passais généralement tout l’été dans la famille Ateara, même après la mort de mon oncle. Jewell, elle, travaillait ses cours et faisait des stages à Seattle pour son école d’infirmière. Je la voyais rarement pendant les vacances, mais en profitais pour donner un coup de main aux anciens de la réserve ou aider les plus jeunes pour l’école. Puis j’étais allée à Berkeley, à l’université, et n’étais plus jamais revenue jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

De retour devant la maison familiale, je laissai mon regard dériver sur la façade. Nous avions quitté cet endroit lorsque j’avais à peine dix ans et je n’y avais jamais remis les pieds depuis. Y vivre à nouveau… ça me faisait penser à mes parents que j’avais perdus trop tôt. Je soupirai. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que j’étais de retour et la nostalgie de l’endroit me pesait déjà. Jewell pensait que venir ici me détendrait, mais c’était tout le contraire. Les souvenirs me revenaient, de mes parents, de mon enfance ; et j’avais peur de ce que les gens devineraient de moi si j’étais trop proche d’eux. Ici, les légendes semblaient vivantes et chacun les connaissait, de près ou de loin. Les loups, les sangs-froids…

Je repensais subitement à _lui_ et la colère me submergea un bref instant, faisant trembler mes mains avant que je ne me reprenne. Secouant la tête avec lassitude, j’ouvris la porte pour faire rentrer Aki et il bondit joyeusement à l’intérieur. La maison était grande, sur deux étages, et j’avais repris mon ancienne chambre, ce qui me rendait encore plus mélancolique. Peut-être que j’aurais mieux fait de rester à Berkeley… Poussant un nouveau soupir à fendre l’âme, j’attrapais les clés de ma voiture et ressortis pour aller chercher Ethan à l’école.

x

Je mis bien deux jours de plus avant de me décider à aller rendre visite à ma famille, sur l’insistance de Jewell. Elle me jurait que personne ne m’en voulait pour ces années d’absence, mais j’avais de gros doutes. Pourtant, lorsque mon grand-père ouvrit la porte, un sourire se dessina sur son visage ridé et le soulagement me submergea. Je le pris dans mes bras et il me rendit mon étreinte. Enfin, lorsque je me reculais, son visage était soucieux et je fronçai les sourcils.

– Tu as chaud ! s’exclama-t-il brusquement.

– Je suis malade, répliquai-je avec vivacité. Tout ce qui s’est passé, le manque de sommeil… Je crois que j’ai attrapé la grippe, je commence à avoir mal à la gorge et j’ai de la fièvre.

Il me dévisagea encore un instant avant de hocher la tête. Nous rejoignîmes la petite cuisine où il nous fit l’une de ses infusions dont il avait le secret. J’eus droit à sa recette miracle qui devait me remettre d’aplomb. Nous discutâmes longuement et il m’apprit ce que j’avais manqué à la réserve pendant ces dernières années. Plus tard, en le quittant, il m’enjoignit à aller rendre visite à ma tante qui ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui. J’acquiesçai doucement avant de l’embrasser et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Je savais que je le reverrais dimanche à midi puisque ma sœur s’était décidée à inviter toute la famille à manger.

C’est ainsi que je passais chez ma tante Joy. Je l’avais toujours beaucoup aimée et je ne comprenais toujours pas le choix qu’avaient fait mes parents de nous confier à notre autre tante – la sœur de mon père – au cas où il leur arrivait quelque chose. Enfin, je n’avais pas été malheureuse à Seattle, mais je crois que j’aurais préféré aller au collège et au lycée à La Push. Je restais une bonne partie de l’après-midi chez Joy et l’aidais à faire ses fameux cookies que je dévorais ensuite. Je ne vis pas Quil mais appris qu’il travaillait au garage de la réserve avec Jacob Black et Embry Call. Grand-père m’avait raconté à quel point ces trois-là étaient inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble à faire les pires bêtises lorsqu’ils étaient jeunes.

Lorsque j’arrivais en vue de l’école, je garai ma voiture sur le parking et rejoignis rapidement le bâtiment réservé aux cours élémentaires. Il se situait à côté du collège, et le lycée était le plus excentré. J’arrivai à la grille et retrouvai la femme qui m’accueillait tous les matins et après-midi. Elle s’appelait Helen et me souriait toujours tout en m’adressant quelques mots. Elle était responsable de l’accueil périscolaire. Je n’avais pas encore vu l’instituteur d’Ethan, mais tout le monde m’assurait que Seth Clearwater était quelqu’un de génial et de très gentil avec les enfants. Je ne pouvais que les croire sur parole. Personnellement, je connaissais Leah pour l’avoir côtoyée quelques rares fois, mais son frère ne me disait vraiment rien.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ethan commença à babiller joyeusement en me racontant sa journée. J’adorais ce gosse, il trouvait toujours tout extraordinaire. Aujourd’hui, il avait colorié un papillon avec des paillettes et ça lui avait fait sa journée. Lorsque j’étais à ses côtés, je me souvenais que j’avais été pareil que lui avant, avant l’université. Je préférais la moi de cette époque, celle qui était insouciante et qui s’émerveillait de tout. À présent, j’étais sur les nerfs à longueur de temps et je n’avais plus la place pour me poser et prendre quelques minutes pour moi. De ma passion, j’en avais fait un travail, mais à quel prix ?

J’en étais à mon quatorzième livre, mais ça m’indifférait. Au début, je sautais de joie lorsque j’étais publiée, puis j’avais eu mon éditeur attitré, mon propre illustrateur – Maze, qui faisait des merveilles avec des crayons ou de la peinture –, et maintenant, je regardais mon nom sur la couverture de mes livres avec lassitude. J’écrivais ce qu’on attendait de moi. Cela faisait quelques années, mais je m’en rendais compte depuis peu. C’était ironique, moi qui n’aimais pas les romans policiers, j’en écrivais qui se vendait comme des petits pains. J’aurais tant voulu faire autre chose, mais mon éditeur ne voulait pas. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? disait-il. J’avais pourtant un projet en tête, un livre où j’aurais pu parler de vampire, mais… ça ne se ferait pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, Aki vint nous faire la fête, puis je laissai Ethan devant la télévision pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Je lui jetais des coups d’œil régulier tandis qu’il s’esclaffait joyeusement devant les dessins animés. Contrairement aux autres Quileutes, Ethan était blond comme les blés et avait une peau plus claire que la nôtre. Il tenait plus de son père, même si je ne l’avais jamais rencontré. Jewel l’avait quitté après être tombée enceinte parce qu’il était alcoolique. C’est à ce moment qu’elle était retournée à La Push. Je crois que ma sœur n’a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie amoureuse : le père de Jillian était parti avant sa naissance.

En pensant à l’adolescente de seize ans, celle-ci franchit bientôt le seuil d’une démarche assurée. Elle préférait prendre le bus pour être avec ses amies plutôt que je vienne la chercher. Ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient sur ses épaules tandis qu’elle enlevait sa veste et envoyait valser son sac à dos dans le couloir. J’esquissai un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais plus les cheveux longs, je les avais coupés pendant ma première année à l’université, par commodité. À présent, j’avais une coupe garçonne avec une mèche qui masquait en partie mes yeux. Comme la plupart des indiens de la réserve, mes iris étaient bruns, rien d’exceptionnel à cela donc.

Plus tard, lorsque Jewell revint à la maison, tout était prêt pour dîner et les enfants avaient fini leurs devoirs. Ma sœur s’affala en soupirant de soulagement sur l’une des chaises de la cuisine. L’une de ses collègues ayant pris sa retraite suite à un accident, Jewell et les autres infirmières avaient beaucoup plus de travail. C’était temporaire, le temps de trouver une remplaçante, mais ma sœur passait des journées épuisantes à faire la tournée de ses patients. Elle allait jusqu’à l’autre bout de Forks, alors que ça n’avait jamais été son secteur. L’organisation de leur petit cabinet de soin à domicile était toute chamboulée.

Après mangé, ma sœur s’adossa au dossier de sa chaise, une tasse de café à la main, et je m’installai avec elle. Les enfants étaient plantés devant la télévision. J’aimais bien profiter de ces moments où nous discutions simplement et où on se racontait notre journée respective. J’avais l’impression d’être à ma place ici, entourée de ma famille, plus que nulle part ailleurs.

– Tu sais ce que Billy Black m’a dit cette après-midi ? fit-elle au bout d’un moment.

Je souris malgré moi. Ma sœur adorait les ragots et elle savait que je l’écoutai toujours religieusement, même si ça ne m’intéressait pas vraiment. Je prêtai donc une oreille attentive à son histoire, m’imprégnant un peu plus de ce ressenti si spécial à la réserve, celui de vivre dans une communauté, unie contre vent et marée.

x

Le vendredi, j’avais besoin de cookies aux noisettes parce que je ne pouvais pas écrire sans ça. C’était vital ! Et il ne me restait que trois chapitres avant la fin de mon livre. Pourtant, planté devant le rayon de la petite épicerie de La Push, je n’aperçus nulle part l’objet de ma convoitise. Je soupirai, exaspérée.

– Un problème ? demanda une voix féminine à mes côtés.

Aussitôt, je me retournai et considérai un instant la jeune femme qui me faisait face. Emily Uley. Je ne l’aurais pas reconnue, car la dernière fois que je l’avais vue, elle s’appelait Emily Young et n’avait même pas quinze ans. Enfin, elle était déjà très belle à l’époque. Non, là, je sus que c’était elle car ma sœur et mon grand-père m’en avaient parlé. Elle s’était fait attaquer par un ours et les cicatrices se démarquaient sur son beau visage.

– Emily, tu as drôlement changé.

Elle esquissa un sourire et ne prit pas la peine de me demander comment je l’avais reconnue. À la place, elle désigna le rayon derrière moi.

– Tu as un problème avec les biscuits ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

– Impossible de trouver des cookies aux noisettes ! m’exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle rit légèrement et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux. Je reconnus des cookies au beurre de cacahuète.

– C’est ceux-là que je prends quand il n’y a plus ceux aux noisettes, m’expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

J’attrapai le paquet et hochai la tête.

– Adjugé, vendu ! Comment tu vas ? demandai-je ensuite. J’ai appris avec une immense surprise que tu étais mariée à Sam Uley et que vous aviez un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête.

– Tout se sait ici ! répliqua-t-elle avec un faux air exaspéré et nous rîmes un moment.

– Ethan est avec Thomas à l’école.

– Oui, Seth m’en a parlé. C’est lui qui s’occupe de la classe de maternelle, c’est un ami. Il est vraiment super comme instituteur.

Je hochai la tête, même si je ne le connaissais pas, tout le monde m’en parlait avec tellement d’admiration que je ne pouvais que les croire. J’esquissai un sourire avant de changer de sujet :

– Ça m’a fait quelque chose d’apprendre que le gosse à qui je donnais des cours de math pendant l’été s’était marié !

Elle rit encore.

– Tu n’es pas beaucoup plus âgée que nous, Hope, me dit-elle ensuite.

– Ouais, mais moi j’ai passé le seuil critique des trente ans.

Elle secoua la tête, clairement amusée, et reposa ses prunelles sombres sur moi.

– Allez, trente-deux ans, ce n’est pas la fin du monde.

– Mais tout se sait vraiment dans cette réserve, c’est pas possible ! m’exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, fataliste.

– Il faut croire que oui, se moqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Au fait, ça te dirait de venir manger à la maison ?

Je fus surprise de sa proposition mais m’empressai d’accepter. Elle me quitta rapidement après que nous ayons échangé nos numéros. Je restai donc là, mon paquet de cookies en main, à me dire que se faire des amis à La Push semblait beaucoup plus simple qu’à Berkeley. Oui, peut-être que finalement j’avais eu raison de revenir ici.

Enfin, ça, c’était ce que je me disais avant qu’un truc aussi gros qu’un immeuble de quarante étages ne me tombe dessus. Après, je n’étais plus sûre de rien…

 

 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque je les entendis la première fois, mon sang se glaça. C’était le samedi après-midi et je promenais Aki sur la plage, une fois de plus. Leurs hurlements sauvages m’arrachèrent plusieurs frissons et je me forçai à respirer calmement. C’était peut-être un hasard, de simples bêtes sauvages, mais… mon instinct me disait que c’était autre chose. Il y en avait dans la réserve, j’en étais certaine. Qui étaient-ils ? Je n’avais vu personne qui pouvait correspondre à la description de ces esprits-loups que l’on trouvait dans les légendes, les protecteurs de La Push.

Me préparant au pire, je m’étais aspergée du parfum que je gardais de côté pour ce genre de situation. Il était si capiteux qu’il m’asphyxiait à moitié, mais c’était un mal nécessaire. Puis, au moins, j’étais sûre que mon secret serait à l’abri. Ils ne pourraient pas sentir mon odeur avec ces effluves de roses et de patchouli qui annihilaient presque l’odorat. En tout cas, ça avait marché sur _lui_ et j’avais tout intérêt à ne pas sortir sans cette barrière de protection.

Le dimanche arriva et signa l’heure du repas de famille. Je rencontrai enfin mon cousin Quil que je saluai d’un signe de la main, trop stupéfaite pour dire quelque chose d’intelligent. Il était immense. Mais dans le genre vraiment immense. Il faisait, je ne sais pas, près de deux mètres de haut, et ses muscles faisaient tendre son t-shirt. C’était impressionnant ! Je me souvenais du petit Quil de onze ans, pas de cette armoire à glace. Il rit en m’adressant un clin d’œil et je m’installai à ses côtés à la table. Et bientôt, nous fûmes plongés dans une discussion à bâton rompu sur ce qui faisait un bon roman policier. Inutile de dire que j’avais de bons arguments.

x

C’est fou ce que ma sœur parlait de Billy Black ! Ça ne m’avait pas choquée au départ, mais après deux semaines avec elle, je ne pouvais que l’avoir remarqué. Je trouvais ça étrange, vraiment très étrange. Je n’avais jamais rien compris aux goûts de ma sœur. Tantôt elle sortait avec des musiciens paumés, tantôt avec des avocats arrogants. Par exemple, le père d’Ethan était un chômeur et alcoolique invétéré tandis que celui de Jillian brillait par sa carrière florissante de danseur hip-hop. Allez donc chercher une logique à cela… Moi, j’avais arrêté depuis longtemps.

Donc, ma sœur me parlait de Billy Black. Il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu’elle ne le mentionne dans la conversation. Bien sûr, elle avait une bonne excuse pour en parler : il s’était ouvert la tête en tombant de son fauteuil peu avant mon arrivée et requérait des soins quotidiens, car la cicatrisation se passait mal à cause de son diabète. Jewell s’inquiétait donc, à juste titre d’ailleurs. Cependant, je trouvais son intérêt plus personnel que professionnel. D’accord, il faisait partie de notre famille. Enfin, de la famille éloignée. Billy Black était quelque chose comme notre cousin au je ne sais combientième degré. Mais nous ne les avions jamais côtoyés, allez savoir pourquoi. De toute manière, tous les habitants de La Push avaient des liens de parenté d’une manière ou d’une autre… Bref, tout cela pour dire que ma sœur était assez grande pour savoir ce qu’elle faisait du haut de ses quarante-et-un ans ! Mais j’allais surveiller tout cela quand même.

x

La marina de La Push avait à peine changé. C’était toujours aussi minuscule et la brise venant du large faisait osciller les poulies des voiliers qui cognaient alors sur le métal du mat central. Ce son, celui des mouettes, l’odeur de l’iode, ça me renvoyait à mes souvenirs d’enfance où mon père m’emmenait sur l’océan pendant des journées entières. J’adorais ça, au contraire de ma mère et de ma sœur, et mon père ne se faisait jamais prier pour m’apprendre les manœuvres. À dix ans, j’aurais pu naviguer seule avec tout ce qu’il m’avait enseigné, mais je n’étais plus jamais monté sur un bateau depuis sa mort.

Je me détachai bientôt du petit port pour longer la côte et rejoindre une boutique qui vendait des accessoires de surf. J’avais découvert ça à Berkeley et je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce sport. À l’inverse de la course où je n’étais jamais fatiguée ni en sueur, le surf m’épuisait. Il me permettait d’être concentrée et en phase avec mon environnement, et je devais déployer une certaine énergie mentale pour rester maître de mes mouvements et suivre la vague le plus longtemps possible.

Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que je me retrouve sur la plage, en combinaison, et ma nouvelle planche plantée dans le sable. Avec Maze, on allait deux fois par semaine faire du surf et il m’avait appris tout ce que je savais. Il pratiquait depuis tout petit et exécutait ses figures avec brio, au point qu’on l’avait déjà repéré pour des concours, mais il refusait toujours d’y aller. Pour lui, il n’y avait rien d’autre que l’art, sa tablette graphique, ses pinceaux en poils de martre et son énorme coffret de crayons de couleur Caran D'Ache. Le reste était accessoire.

De temps en temps, Maze me ménageait une petite place dans son quotidien, mais au final, nous étions tous les deux semblables : deux artistes préférant la compagnie du papier ou de l’ordinateur plutôt que celui d’un être humain. Je crois que c’est pour cela qu’ _il_ m’avait autant plu lorsque je l’avais rencontré il y a près d’un an. _Il_ n’avait d’humain que l’apparence. Je m’en rendais compte à présent, les émotions ou les sentiments que je lui avais attribués n’étaient que le fruit de mon imagination, de mon envie à le rendre conforme à l’idéal que j’avais en tête. J’étais pathétique.

Lorsque je retrouvai enfin les vagues, le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines s’évapora soudainement. Mes pensées cessèrent de s’agiter dans mon crâne et mon esprit se concentra sur l’eau, ma planche et les sensations que je ressentais dans mon corps. Le temps se suspendit et je ne vis pas les heures filer. Quand je regardai ma montre, alors que le vent baissait en intensité, je constatai que quatre heures venaient de s’écouler. Comme on était samedi, je n’avais aucun impératif, mais préférai tout de même rentrer car je commençai à fatiguer un peu.

En rejoignant la plage, j’aperçus un groupe un peu plus loin assis sur un gros morceau de bois. L’un d’entre eux me fit signe et, en m’approchant un peu, je reconnus Quil. Un sourire aux lèvres, je le rejoignis rapidement, ma planche sous le bras. Il était avec trois autres jeunes hommes de son gabarit et certainement de son âge. L’un d’eux se trouvait un peu plus loin, il était au téléphone et nous tournait le dos, mais je devinais à sa conversation qu’il était en train de parler à sa petite-amie.

– Hé ben ! s’exclama Quil à mon arrivée en levant un pouce dans ma direction.

– Joli flip arrière ! rajouta son voisin avec un sourire. Je suis Embry Call.

– Hope Harper. Et… merci.

J’étais hésitante, n’ayant pas l’habitude de côtoyer des étrangers. Enfin, même si ce n’était que des jeunes de La Push et que je les avais croisés à un moment ou un autre pendant mes vacances d’été, ça ne m’empêchait pas de ne pas me sentir à l’aise.

– On sait qui tu es ! Quil nous a parlé de toi, comme tout le reste de la réserve.

Je grimaçai et m’empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Ouais, niveau discrétion, on repassera…

– Et voici Jacob Black, ajouta Quil en désignant le troisième qui était assis.

– Le trio infernal ! fis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux faussement horrifiés.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que je souriais largement.

– Ah, Jacob, comme je te tiens, j’ai besoin de ton avis.

Aussitôt ils recouvrirent leur sérieux et Jacob fronça les sourcils avant de me faire signe de parler.

– Ma sœur, Jewell, elle parle beaucoup de ton père.

Le jeune Quileute me dévisagea un instant avant de recommencer à s’esclaffer, dans un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu’à autre chose.

– Mon père parle aussi beaucoup de ta sœur ! répondit-il ensuite, toujours hilare.

– Eh ben, commençai-je en réfléchissant et en m’appuyant sur ma planche. Au moins c’est réciproque, j’imagine.

Ils recommencèrent à rire et je me joignis à eux, puis nous finîmes par nous calmer alors qu’un « Salut ! » résonnait sur ma gauche. Le quatrième Quileute, il devait avoir fini de téléphoner. Je levai mon regard sur lui, m’attardant un instant sur son corps musclé et son visage harmonieux. Il semblait aussi âgé que les trois autres. Puis nos regards se croisèrent enfin, du brun contre du brun. Ce fut à cet instant que je tombai.

La chute était vertigineuse, à tel point que mon souffle se coupa et que j’en oubliai comment respirer. Il n’y avait plus rien d’autre qui existait que ces iris marron, tout avait disparu, irrévocablement. La part de moi que j’essayais d’occulter depuis ma première année à l’université se réveilla subitement et je sentis les élans sauvages de ma condition tenter de contraindre mon esprit à écouter mon instinct. Cet instinct qui me poussait vers cet inconnu, dans une attirance qui n’avait rien de naturelle.

Du brouillard qui environnait mes sens, j’entendis Quil nous présenter. La voix de mon cousin m’aida à sortir de ma torpeur et je clignai des paupières, dissipant enfin le voile qui m’aveuglait. La réalité reprit ses droits, violente, irréelle. Tout ce qui avait du sens juste avant n’en avait plus à présent. Je me sentais vidée, étrangement amorphe, et une sensation étouffante m’empêchait de quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Puis, prise d’un brusque élan et faisant appel à toute ma volonté, je lançai un « Je dois y aller. », attrapai ma planche et m’enfuis de la plage, courant presque.

J’entendais les cris de Quil qui me rappelait, stupéfait par mon comportement, mais je les ignorai. Je rejoignis bientôt ma voiture, retirai ma combinaison sombre dans un brouillard opaque et m’habillai rapidement avant de rentrer à la maison. Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant et j’avais de la peine à me concentrer sur la route, heureusement que je n’allais pas loin. Lorsque je fus arrivée, je serrai mes doigts les uns contre les autres pour les empêcher de tressauter. Mon sens logique revenait peu à peu et j’analysai enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

Ça ne se pouvait pas. C’était une plaisanterie, rien de plus. Un phénomène inexplicable, un coup de foudre, ou que sais-je encore ? Ça ne pouvait pas m’arriver, pas à moi ! Pas après toute ses années à rejeter ma véritable nature ! Pourtant, la vérité tomba bientôt sur mes épaules comme une chape de plomb, et je ne pus bientôt plus le nier :

Je venais de m’imprégner de Seth Clearwater.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Seth Clearwater. En vérité, je n’avais rien contre lui, il semblait gentil et, avec tout ce que j’avais entendu, j’étais persuadée qu’il s’agissait d’une personne vraiment exceptionnelle. Pourtant, ça ne m’empêchait pas de commencer à le détester. Comprenez-moi, j’avais passé quatorze ans à renier cette autre partie de moi, je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser un homme anéantir tous mes efforts. Je ne serais jamais un loup, je ne le voulais pas. Alors, la seule solution qui me restait pour résister à cette imprégnation était de le haïr, de faire en sorte qu’il ne s’approche jamais de moi. Ensuite, peut-être que je pourrais l’oublier, oublier le fait que j’étais attirée inexorablement vers lui. Parce que ça, c’était mon plan.

Sur le papier, cela semblait plutôt facile, mais dès les jours suivants, je me rendis compte que mes efforts pour l’ignorer seraient plus compliqués que je ne le pensais. Il ne restait plus qu’une semaine avant les vacances, ce qui m’arrangeait plutôt bien. Je n’avais jamais croisé Seth à l’école, l’ayant aperçu rapidement de loin, mais j’étais persuadée qu’à présent, il se trouverait sur mon chemin lorsque j’emmènerais Ethan à l’école. Juste une intuition, comme ça, ou une expérience approfondie de ma poisse habituelle…

Et effectivement, dès le lundi matin, ça ne manqua pas. Je le vis à plusieurs mètres, sa silhouette était clairement reconnaissable. Il se tenait à côté d’Helen avec qui il discutait tranquillement en attendant les enfants. Je m’approchai, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L’ignorer, c’était facile. Juste, l’ignorer. Rien d’autre, pas un mot, pas un regard, rien. En arrivant, je lâchai un bonjour rapide, adressai un léger sourire à Helen, lui refourguai Ethan et repartis vivement. Voilà une chose de faite ! J’étais fière de moi.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, et au troisième, je trouvai Emily en grande conversation avec Seth dans la cour de l’école. Ils riaient ensemble et le visage du jeune Quileute était transformé, si insouciant, si beau. Inconsciemment, je m’approchai d’eux et, lorsque je repris contenance, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et je les saluai donc rapidement. Emily m’invita à venir manger le samedi soir avant de disparaître, me laissant seule avec Seth. Je m’excusai rapidement, ne pouvant supporter plus longuement le poids de son regard brûlant sur moi, puis je partis chercher Ethan et rentrai à la maison.

S’il y avait un quelconque Dieu là-haut, il était déterminé à faire de ma vie un enfer. Car, pas plus tard que le lendemain, je croisai Seth – encore –, mais à l’épicerie de la réserve, pour changer. J’étais tranquillement en train de choisir les provisions de chocolat qu’il me fallait pour relire mon livre que je venais de finir, lorsqu’il m’aborda.

– Bonjour, Hope, me salua-t-il de sa voix profonde qui fit courir sur ma nuque un long frisson.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, ayant reconnu sa voix, et le dévisageai un instant. Est-ce qu’à chacune de nos rencontres il allait être encore plus beau ? Parce que c’était mon impression. Il dégageait tellement de choses, de chaleur, et il m’observait avec une telle intensité, comme jamais on ne m’avait regardée auparavant. Je dus mobiliser toute ma volonté pour le saluer avec un air détaché, limite froid. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il finalement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon. Tu m’ignores, tu es distante.

Oui, il avait fait quelque chose ! Il avait croisé mon regard. Je captai un éclat de tristesse dans ses prunelles sombre et mon cœur se serra. Je blessais mon imprégné… À peine, cette pensée effleura mon esprit que je me repris. Non, il n’était pas mon imprégné, et je n’étais pas une mutante qui se transformait en loup ! J’étais une jeune femme normale, tout ce qu’il y a de plus normale. Et personne n’irait changer ça !

– Je n’ai pas envie de te parler, soufflai-je difficilement, allant à l’encontre de ce sentiment d’attraction et d’abnégation qui m’animait en sa présence.

Puis je partis avant de voir sa réaction et, lorsque je sortis de l’épicerie, mes mains tremblaient comme ça ne m’était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Dans la voiture, je serrai mes doigts autour du volant, tachant de me reprendre. Il fallait que je l’ignore, que je fasse comme s’il n’existait pas. Mais c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Je ne croisais pas Seth les jours suivants, ce qui me satisfaisait grandement. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de ma tête me répétait à quel point j’étais malheureuse sans lui et que j’avais dû le blesser par mes paroles, mais je l’ignorai. Et enfin, les vacances arrivaient, ce qui signifiait que j’avais moins de chance de rencontrer le jeune Quileute.

Le samedi soir, j’arrivai chez Emily et Sam. Il y avait quelques-uns de leurs amis : Paul Lahote, Rachel Black, Jared et Kim Cameron. Autant je me souvenais de la studieuse Rachel et du turbulent Jared, autant les deux autres m’étaient inconnus. En plus, Jared et cette Kim étaient mariés ! Je restai légèrement choquée par cette nouvelle. Ils avaient vingt-cinq ans tandis que moi, à trente-deux ans, je n’étais toujours pas foutue de trouver quelqu’un qui ne m’abandonnerait pas au pied de l’autel… Je les enviais, ils semblaient tellement heureux ensemble, tout comme les deux autres couples. Ça faisait tellement plaisir à voir que le fait d’être la seule célibataire de la soirée ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Peu après le repas, lorsque nous arrivâmes au dessert, je remarquai un détail intriguant. Les trois jeunes hommes étant en t-shirt, je pouvais clairement voir qu’ils arboraient tous un tatouage tribal en forme de cercle. Comment pouvaient-ils être assez proches pour avoir le même dessin, au même emplacement qui plus est ? Je me demandais si Quil et ses amis en avaient un aussi, ils se ressemblaient tous tellement, la même silhouette pleine de muscles, la grande taille, les cheveux noirs coupés courts. On aurait dit une secte, si vous voulez mon avis ! Et autre fait intriguant : ils semblaient tous avoir le même âge ! Même Sam qui devait avoir bientôt trente ans, même Seth qui n’en avait que vingt-trois ou Jared qui en avait vingt-cinq. Ils semblaient tous être restés bloqués au début de la vingtaine ! Cependant, je n’eus pas le temps de m’interroger plus longuement que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer mon cousin et Seth Clearwater qui portaient en tout et pour tout un short en jean – et qui arboraient également le même tatouage sur l’épaule.

Mettant ce détail de côté, je restai un instant stupéfaite de les voir se promener torse nu, et surtout pieds nus. Ce n’est pas qu’il faisait froid, mais quand même ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils venaient faire là ? Sam avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds, tout comme Jared. Je sentis le regard de Seth me détailler un instant, regard que je croisai involontairement, étant encore trop ahuri pour songer à le quitter des yeux. Il est vrai qu’il était plutôt pas mal, si vous voulez mon avis. J’aurais pu m’imprégner de bien pire ! Sa peau caramel était rendu brillante par la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures et je suivis sans m’en rendre compte une goutte plus grosse que les autres qui dévalait la ligne de son cou pour continuer sur son torse. Ok, on se reprend ! me corrigeai-je vivement en voyant que Seth reportait à présent son attention sur Sam.

– On a… un problème, commença-t-il avec précaution tout en me jetant un regard rapide. Il nous faudrait plus de personnes.

Je vis Sam hocher la tête avec gravité alors que je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi ils parlaient ou ce qu’il se passait. Rapidement, Sam attrapa son téléphone, s’isola pour passer quelques coups de fils – j’entendis à peine les noms et Sam dire qu’ils avaient besoin d’eux dans la forêt –, puis il partit avec mon cousin et Seth. Entre temps, personne n’avait bougé mais l’ambiance s’était visiblement refroidie. Après leur départ, Emily tenta de faire diversion en apportant le désert, mais c’était peine perdue. Brusquement, Paul se leva et je pouvais sentir d’ici sa nervosité.

– J’y vais, décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte à grandes enjambées.

– J’arrive ! s’exclama Jared en lui emboitant le pas.

Bientôt, ils disparurent et je me retrouvai avec les trois autres jeunes femmes, complètement éberluée. Il venait de se passer quoi au juste ? Mes camarades ne semblaient pas plus étonnées que cela, mais j’avisai leur mine inquiète qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose ! Je sus que si je posais la question, on ne me dirait rien. Aussi, je décidai de faire comme si de rien n’était et nous mangeâmes tranquillement le désert. Emily et Rachel essayant de meubler le silence, je les aidai à détendre l’atmosphère que je sentais lourde. La soirée se termina rapidement et je rentrai chez moi, mille questions m’emplissant la tête. Bien entendu, je n’eus la réponse à aucune d’entre elles.

x

J’avais fini mon livre ! C’était officiel, je venais même de l’envoyer à Marc, mon éditeur. À présent, j’attendais les corrections mais j’avais bon espoir pour mon quinzième chef d’œuvre. Enfin chef d’œuvre… Je savais qu’il se vendrait aussi bien que les autres, mais je n’étais pas réellement satisfaite. Je voulais écrire autre chose, de la fantasy, du fantastique ! Tout mais plus de romans policiers !  Je saturais. Pour me changer les idées, j’appelai Maze qui décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

– _Ouais ?_ grogna-t-il dans le téléphone, semblant d’une humeur massacrante.

Il devait être en train de dessiner, il détestait être dérangé en plein travail.

– Tu bosses ? demandai-je malgré tout. Tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

Il y eut un silence puis j’entendis distinctement un bruit métallique et il lâcha quelques jurons.

– Marlowe, m’inquiétai-je brusquement. Ça va ?

– _Ne m’appelle pas Marlowe !_ s’énerva-t-il.

J’avais tendance à l’appeler par son prénom entier lorsque je m’inquiétais pour lui ou qu’il ne répondait pas à une de mes questions. Sinon, je le surnommais Maze, comme tous les gens qu’il côtoyait parce qu’il n’aimait vraiment pas qu’on lui rappelle qu’il était Marlowe Thomas Johnson, l’héritier d’un énorme conglomérat de la construction. Finalement, j’entendis encore des bruits puis plus rien.

– _C’est bon, rien de grave_ , commença-t-il d’une voix plus détendue. _J’essaye de faire à manger._

Il essayait de faire à manger ? C’était une plaisanterie ? Maze n’avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Il venait d’une famille richissime qui avait plusieurs cuisiniers et, lorsqu’il s’était installé dans son propre appartement, il avait toujours commandé sa nourriture pour être livré à domicile. Qu’est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête ?

– Tu es malade ? lui demandai-je, subitement inquiète, et il soupira.

_– C’est bon, je peux cuisiner une fois dans ma vie, non ?_

– Non, répliquai-je du tact au tact. Allez, sérieux, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Nouveau soupir mais je le sentais prêt à me céder.

– _Mon père a décidé de me couper les vivres…_ , avoua-t-il dans un grognement.

La nouvelle ne me surprit pas plus que ça. Ça lui pendait au nez depuis des années et je me demandais juste pourquoi son père avait mis si longtemps. Il devait penser que Maze finirait par se lasser de sa carrière d’illustrateur et reviendrait à la raison.

– Donc, plus de livraison à domicile ?

Il grommela un « Non ! » rageur et soupira encore une fois.

– _Je vais devoir déménager. Impossible de rester dans cet appart avec le salaire que j’ai._

– Tu as vendus des toiles ?

– _Oui, quelques-unes_ , répondit-il avec un ton légèrement exaspéré. _Mais ce n’est jamais régulier, comme mon boulot d’illustrateur. Comment tu veux que je me paye un appartement au centre de Berkeley ?_

– Tu veux que je vienne t’aider à déménager ? lui demandai-je rapidement.

– _Non, ce n’est pas pour tout de suite. J’ai encore assez de côté pour quelques mois._

Le silence s’installa un moment et je repensai à ce dont je voulais lui parler.

– Au fait, j’ai fini mon dernier livre, tu sais ce que ça signifie…

– _Du boulot pour moi !_ s’exclama-t-il en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle. _Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ? Un changement d’air me ferait du bien._

– Quand tu veux ! La chambre d’ami est encore libre.

Je raccrochai peu après, un énorme sourire aux lèvres à l’idée que Maze serait bientôt là, à me changer les idées pour m’empêcher de penser à Seth. Enfin, il devait d’abord finir deux projets avant de pouvoir venir, mais je savais qu’il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours.

x

Un après-midi où Ethan faisait la sieste, je m’étais assise sur la terrasse avec un livre, profitant du fait qu’il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là. Aki dormait tranquillement à mes pieds et tout était calme. Plongée dans un passage particulièrement intéressant de mon livre, une sensation étrange me gagna rapidement : j’avais l’impression d’être épiée. Je levai rapidement la tête pour regarder autour de moi, mais je ne vis rien. Puis mes yeux parcoururent un instant la lisière de la forêt, à quelques mètres du jardin, et je sus qu’il y avait quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, là-bas, tapi dans l’ombre et qui m‘observait.

Je reculai ma chaise, incertaine sur le comportement à adopter, et mon mouvement fit se lever d’un bond Aki qui se cogna à ma jambe. Se réveillant tout à fait, il renifla l’air puis sa tête se tourna vers la forêt et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il bondit à toute vitesse dans cette direction. Ni une ni deux, je le suivis en courant, même s’il allait beaucoup plus vite que moi. Après tout, je ne voyais pas ce que je risquais à m’embarquer dans la forêt ainsi, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas de quoi me défendre… Et je ne voulais pas qu’Aki se perde.

Je le suivis quelques minutes au bruit de ses pattes qui foulaient le sol, pourtant avec légèreté, de sa respiration et de son odeur. Mes sens surdéveloppés me servaient enfin à quelque chose ! La forêt était étrangement calme. J’aurais dû entendre les animaux, mais non, il n’y avait rien. Aki ralentit brusquement et j’arrivais à une petite clairière. Il s’y trouvait là, aboyant gaiement parce qu’il voulait jouer avec son tout nouveau compagnon : un énorme loup couleur sable !


End file.
